


The Mighty Avengers(Discontinued)

by Hydrotrail



Series: My Marvel Verse [1]
Category: Ant-Man (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types, Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Dr - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (Comics), Wolverine (Comics)
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Saving the World, Team Bonding, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrotrail/pseuds/Hydrotrail
Summary: A new collection of Earth's Mightest Assemble to save the world
Relationships: Betty Ross & Carol Danvers, Betty Ross & Laura Kinney, Betty Ross & Patrick Mulligan, Betty Ross & Red She Hulk, Bruce Banner & Carol Danvers, Bruce Banner & Hulk, Bruce Banner & Laura Kinney, Bruce Banner & Patrick Mulligan, Bruce Banner & Scott Lang, Bruce Banner & Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner/Betty Ross, Carol Danvers & Hulk, Carol Danvers & Laura Kinney, Carol Danvers & Patrick Mulligan, Carol Danvers & Red She Hulk, Carol Danvers & Scott Lang, Carol Danvers & Steve Rogers, Carol Danvers & Toxin, Hulk & Steve Rogers, Hulk/Red She Hulk, Jane Foster & Betty Ross, Jane Foster & Carol Danvers, Jane Foster & Laura Kinney, Jane Foster & Red She Hulk, Jane Foster & Steve Rogers, Laura Kinney & Hulk, Laura Kinney & Patrick Mulligan, Laura Kinney & Red She Hulk, Laura Kinney & Steve Rogers, Patrick Mulligan & Toxin, Scott Lang & Hulk, Scott Lang & Laura Kinney, Scott Lang & Patrick Mulligan, Scott Lang & Red She Hulk, Scott Lang & Steve Rogers, Scott Lang & Toxin, Steve Rogers & Betty Ross, Steve Rogers & Patrick Mulligan, Steve Rogers & Red She Hulk, Steve Rogers & Toxin, Steve Rogers & Victor von Doom, Toxin & Hulk, Toxin & Red She Hulk, Victor von Doom & Bruce Banner, Victor von Doom & Carol Danvers, Victor von Doom & Jane Foster, Victor von Doom & Laura Kinney, Victor von Doom & Patrick Mulligan, Victor von Doom & Scott Lang, Victor von Doom & Toxin
Series: My Marvel Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043487
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Assemble

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a fun story made to scratch my Marvel itch, so yeah here's the Avengers, and just the Avengers

Victor Von Doom collapsed onto the ground from his chains spitting up some blood, before pulling himself up and casting a simple magic blast toward the cell door sending it flying, Doom then got up and ran out conjuring a magic shield, and running down the halls he knew by heart occasionally destroying doom bots that were patrolling the halls, he eventually found the room he was looking for and input the code shutting down the security allowing him to enter the hanger without consequence, where he found a fighter, broke in and flew off.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Steve Rogers and a younger man sat down on a bench in Central Park, the wish foundation had put this together cause the boy was dying,  
“Beautiful day,” Steve said  
“Yeah, yeah it is,” the kid said  
“So anything you want to ask me?” Steve asked  
“Yeah what’s it like going through the ages as you have?” the kid asked  
“Well in one word strange,” Steve said  
“Can I get a bit more detail than that?” the kid asked  
“Sure,” Steve said.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Jane Foster left the hospital she worked at from the back door, well finishing a drink, she was just here to take a breath and get back to work, thanks to a recent bank robbery, their halls were packed so any chance to breath was a welcome one right now, putting her hand on her golden bracher and took a deep breath.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Bruce Banner stood on the street as his wife Betty Banner walked out fixing her hair  
“Alright how’s that?” she asked as she exited the back alley they had snuck into to change after arriving  
“You act like I’m going to say anything but you look beautiful,” Bruce said  
“Yeah you are the kinda a guy who would lie,” Betty said chuckling  
“Let’s just go,” Bruce said offering his arm, Betty took it and they began walking down the street.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Laura Kinney, walked into a small club where some unsavory folks were killing time, undeterred by the men she walked up to the bar where an old man was cleaning a cup,  
“What will it be?” he asked putting the cup away  
“Just a coke bottle,” she said throwing a 20 on the desk between them, the man took it and grabbed one coke giving it to her,  
“Thanks,” she said getting up and leaving, once she was out, Laura popped a claw and cut off the top before downing it, and well it did cut her lip a bit, the small wound quickly healed.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Hey Cass,” Scott said as he put his phone to his ear,  
“Hey dad will I be seeing you any time soon?” Cassie asked  
“Yeah I’ll be coming up soon, you doing ok?” Scott asked  
“Yeah I’m doing great I was just worried about you,” Cassie said  
“Hey I’ve said before don’t worry about me, alright,” Scott explained  
“You say that like it’s gonna stop me,” Cassie said  
“Yeah I guess that is a bit dumb anyway talk to you later,” Scott said as he hung up and looking over at the Statue of Liberty and smiling.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Patrick Mulligan sat in his squad car with another man as they opened a donut box giving Patrick a few chocolate donuts and his hot chocolate, well he took out some donuts, and a slushie,  
“So you hear about the new guy on the streets, uh Toxin?” the man said  
“Yeah yeah I have,” Patrick said taking a bit out of the donut,  
“Yeah I’m not sure, I mean first there’s Spider-Man who is ok, then Venom sure not the best but he got better, then Carnage a madman and now Toxin, it’s a lot,” the man said  
“Yeah but hey that’s New York,” Patrick said  
“Yeah sometimes I just think I should move to New Jersey,” the man said.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Carol Danvers laid on her bed with her cat Chewie, looking at her dog tags and drinking some water, when her phone wrang  
“Danvers here,” she said picking it up  
“Hey Carol it’s Tony I need you to check something that just entered New York air space for me,” Tony said,  
“Sure just tell me where,” Carol said getting up and changing the molecules of her clothes and the air to make her costume,  
“ It should be near the Statue of Liberty,” Tony said  
“Understood,” Carol said, jumping out and flying off. It didn’t take long to reach the jet, which Carol immediately recognized it as Latverian, stopping in front of it and forcing it to stop with her hand,  
“Latverian aircraft I am Captain Marvel please tell me what you doing,” Carol said  
“I’m here to save you all,” the unmistakable voice of Dr. Doom said  
“Doom why are you here?” Carol asked  
“Look behind you and find out,” Doom said, Carol did so only to see a dome forming over Manhattan, at the sight of this both she and Doom blasted in before the dome could cover the island.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Victor Von Doom touched down his ship on a nearby roof, as Carol Danvers landed next to the jet as he walked out,  
“Ok Doom explain,” Carol said, walking up to him  
“Morgan La Fay, has placed a magical spell over Manhattan, keeping everyone on the island in, and everyone out off,” Victor explained  
“So how do we fix it?” Carol asked  
“We have to destroy the rune that she made,” Victor explained  
“What’s up,” Ant-Man asked as he landed on the roof  
“Hey Scott, apparently an evil sorceress has imprisoned Manhattan for some reason,” Carol explained  
“Alright so do w-” Scott began before Carol dashed into the air to catch a bus,  
“Doom what are those?” Carol asked  
“Golem’s,” Victor said,  
“Alright you two, with me,” Carol said, flying off as Scott vanished, and Doom opened a portal.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Carol Danvers smashed into the ground sending three golems flying, she then flew through two others, and blasted one apart before the giant foot, of Scott Lang smashed three others, and a laser cut through another as Victor Von Doom stepped out of a portal, this didn’t last long, as more golems, and some doom bots flew in attacking, them, but the doombots, were hit by a flying object that drew their attention to Steve Rogers in civilian clothes, who then kept throwing his shield at those bots, then some golems that were behind the four went flying revealing Hulk, and Red She-Hulk, who began tearing golems and doombots apart, Carol blasted through a few golems, only to be met by Laura Kinney in civilian clothes, and a red and black Symbiote clearly on its host, a golem then came flying toward her which she blasted apart to reveal Valkyrie,  
“Not bad Lady Marvel,” Valkyrie said  
“Hey Valk wanna see who can beat more?” she asked, Valkyrie nodded, and the two rejoined the fight, and with this group of heroes, the golems and doombots, were quickly dealt with  
“Alright anyone wanna explain what’s happening?” Steve asked  
“Morgan La Fay is making a play for Manhattan,” Doom responded,  
“She’s put up a shield trapping everyone on the island in,” Carol continued  
“I bet we could break it,” Red She-Hulk said cracking her knuckles  
“Unlikely, Morgan La Fay is the most powerful magic user in the world, it would take me and Strange working together to even come close to matching her power in magic,” Doom said. The dome then sparked as a massive noise blasted out around them,  
“What the hell,” the Symbiote asked as it began falling off its host  
“I’ll check,” Carol said blasting off to the top, to see Thor smashing his hammer into the dome over and over again,  
“Thor stop!” Carol yelled but Thor didn’t instead he charged up another massive lightning powered attack, sending the same noise through the dome again, realizing this was a lost cause Carol flew back to the ground seeing that the other heroes were being attacked by enemies again, she smashed into the ground before blasting two golems apart,  
“Well good news, the other heroes noticed this, bad news their attempts to help aren’t working,” Carol explained  
“Those brutes can’t hope to breach this shield,” Doom said  
“But can they stop making so much noise,” a man, who Carol faintly recognized, as the face she saw when the Symbiote fell off of him,  
“That’s enough, let's keep in mind, there’s still a bunch of civilians, that are being attacked, by these things,” Captain America said, and of course everyone fell silent and looked to him,  
“Alright, let's get to the mansion,” Steve began  
“Why there?” Laura asked  
“Cause it’s still got some defense systems, and four of us know that place like the back of our hand,” Steve said, and everyone nodded before they ran into Central Park.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Steve Rogers pushed open the doors as he the other heroes and a few civilians walked into the mansion,   
“Alright, Civilians go to the kitchen, food and medical supplies should be there, the signs will lead you,” Steve said, to which the small group did so. Another strike came causing the Symbiote to almost jump off the man,  
“Alright who are you?” Carol asked  
“My name’s Patrick,” the man said  
“But we’re Toxin,” the Symbiote said coming out from his shoulder   
“Toxin? Who came up with that?” Carol sarcastically asked  
“We think you know,” the head said, Carol then gave the suit a death stare  
“And how are we supposed to trust you?” Laura asked looking to Doom  
“I’m untrustworthy, have you looked in a mirror Krakoan,” Doom said back  
“Don’t bad mouth our salvation,” Laura said popping her claws  
“Put your muzzle on Wolverine,” Doom said as magic began forming in his hand.  
“Everyone cann it!” Steve shouted getting everyone’s attention  
“Look we may not all get along but if we wanna make it out of this let’s work together,” Steve said,  
“Alright, Hulks, Scott, you're with me to find some civilians and get them here, Carol go and check on Tony, Valkyrie go try and get Thor to stop, the rest of you hold down the fort,” Steve ordered, to which everyone nodded.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Carol Danvers landed on Stark Tower and walked in, immediately seeing Tony in the Thorbuster,  
“Stark what are you doing?” Carol asked  
“I’m going to stop this,” Tony said pressing some buttons on his suits arm  
“Shouldn’t you have a plan?” Carol asked  
“I do it’s called the Thorbuster,” Tony said gesturing to his suit before flying off,  
“You madman,” Carol said, flying after him.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Jane Foster reached the top of the dome where Thor was hammering, making a Mjolnir copy she smashed her hammer into the dome at the same time he did getting the thunder god’s attention, changing her weapon into something to make a message she wrote out “stop” he looked at the message for a second, before flying into the sky then began conjuring a storm to begin bombarding the dome,  
“Well it makes no noise so that’s nice,” Jane said to herself before Iron flew by her and Captain Marvel stopped next to her,  
“You done Valk?” she asked  
“Yes,” Jane responded  
“Good, now come on, we gotta help Stark,” Captain Marvel said, blasting off as Jane followed behind.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Toxin stood on a wall overlooking the front door, a few people had been brought back by Ant-Man, and they had decided to go on watch,  
“Symbiote come,” Doom said from above him,  
“Are we going?” the young suit asked,  
“Yeah just keep an eye on the door,” Patrick said, before the mask came off and he climbed onto the roof to see Doom, and the young girl with Wolverine claws, in a bicker attire,  
“What do you want, Doom?” Patrick asked as the Symbiote’s head peered over the edge,  
“I have a way to lift the field,” Doom said   
“How,” the girl asked  
“Destroying that,” Doo, said pointing to the beam shooting up from Times Square  
“But what about them?” Patrick asked  
“If we bring down the portal how many heroes will come?” Doom asked, silencing them both,  
“Shall we?” Doom asked, to which both nodded.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Captain Marvel and Valkyrie reached the spire in the middle of Times Square in time to see Iron Man fall from Morgan La Fay, Captain Marvel then blasted forward to attack but she was stopped by a spell,  
“You couldn’t have thought that that would work,” the witch said before sending the hero flying into a billboard, Valkyrie then appeared behind the enemy from Valhalla, she then formed a sword to strike down but Morgan La Fay blasted her away forcing Valkyrie to make a shield to withstand the energy this attack didn’t last long however as Captain Marvel barreled into the witch smashing her in the face multiple times until Morgan La Fay blasted her away then she began blasting them both with eldritch lighting laughing.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Victor Von Doom stood as X-23 and the Symbiote landed behind him, as Valkyrie crashed through the roof of the castle looking room, with the body of Iron Man, on the ground and a massive green bean blasting through the ceiling before blasting back, all three ran over to see Morgan La Fay easily swating away the Asguardian, Captain Marvel then tried to capture her only for Morgan La Fay to blast her off, Victor looked back to see Tony Stark’s dead body and he smiled grabbing a repulser he blasted the witch before conjuring the arms of a dark one wrapping Morgan La Fay for about six seconds until a glowing sword cut them and looking down shaking her head,  
“I thought you were smarter than that Victor,” Morgan La Fay said until Captain Marvel and Valkyrie grabbed her and dashed into a building,  
“Come we must hurry,” Doom said to the two going to the magical beam.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Steve Rogers ran to Avengers Mansion being followed by Hulk, Red She-Hulk, and Ant-Man to see a few golems charging they disposed of them,  
“Where’s Doom and the others?” Red She-Hulk asked before an explosion came from time square,  
“Think that’s the answer,” Steve said,  
“Hulks go deal with Morgan La Fay, Ant-Man find Doom and the others I’ll stay here,” Steve said, throwing his shield at a Doom Bot.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Scott Lang flew through some debris on the back on a wasp, emerging to see a tower from the tales of knights, flying down he jumped off growing to normal size to see Dr.Doom, Toxin, and female Wolverine standing around a massive beam of green energy that was condensing as Doom did some elaborate hand movements,  
“What’s going on here?” Scott asked as he walked up,  
“Salvation!” Doom proclaimed before slamming his hands together, destroying the beam and the shield.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Red She Hulk hurled a rock sending Morgan La Fay flying as Captain Marvel and Valkyrie recovered,  
“You ok?” Hulk asked  
“Yeah thanks for the back up,” Captain Marvel said before the two women blasted off to fight the Witch and as they did Dr.Doom, Laura, Ant-Man, and Toxin came out of the tower,  
“Hey Little Wolverine, wanna go long?” Red She Hulk asked offering her hand  
“You got it,” Laura said jumping onto the Hulk’s outstretched hand allowing herself to be thrown at the Witch and as she flew she missed Morgan with her hands but popped her foot claw cutting off the Witch’s arm, causing her to shriek in pain allowing Captain Marvel to deliver a devastating uppercut as Captain America appeared above the Witch slamming her into the ground with his shield,  
“Thanks for the assist Scott,” the Captain said as Ant-Man appeared  
“Thanks for the save and good job on removing the shield Doom,” Captain Marvel said as the villain removed the gauntlet of Iron Man  
“I did not save you helped in getting vengeance on the Witch,” Doom said  
“Regardless, thanks,” Captain Marvel said, crossing her arms.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Steve Rogers looked at this team and smiled as they celebrated in their victory everyone complementing each other he then saw that the news vans began pulling up, Steve worked his way through the team to face the crowd,  
“One at a time,” he said  
“Captain Rogers is this the new Avengers team?” a reporter for the Daily Globe asked, Steve then looked back and forward between the hero’s and villain, Carol, the Hulks, Scott, Valkyrie all looked like they agreed, Laura looked a little questioning but definitely wasn’t shown by her nodding, Toxin and Patrick did the same, and Doom walked up to Steve and bowed his head a bit,  
“Yes,” Steve said.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
General Thunderbolt Ross walked into a room that few could access to see the one in the chair, sitting in front of a fire  
“Morgan La Fay has been taken into custody and a new Avengers team has been formed,” General Ross said  
“Indeed no matter we simply must move up our time table, continue your work the others will find ways to keep the heroes off our backs,” the one in the chair said.


	2. Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers settle into their new home

Laura Kinney walked through the portal to Krakoa seeing Logan when she came through,  
“Hey kid,” Logan said  
“Hey Logan, I need to see the Silent Council,” Laura said, Logan nodded allowing Laura to pass she then walked through Krakoa, until she reached the chamber the silent council and the doors opened allowing her to enter, seeing the council she walked in a kneeled  
“Silent Council I’m sure you know what happened,” Laura said  
“Indeed and may I ask what you were thinking!” Apocalypse asked smashing his table  
“Please En Sabah Nur, let someone delegate handle this,” Emma Frost said  
“Anyways now Steven Rogers wishes for me to join them, so what shall I do?” Laura asked  
“Who are we to refuse the good Captain’s request, go help those heroes,” Professor X answered.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Victor Von Doom, Steve Rogers, Jane Foster, Bruce Banner, Betty Ross, Carol Danvers, Scott Lang, and Patrick Mulligan stood in Doomstadt watching the portal to Krakoa as Laura Kinney walked through,  
“They said yes,” she said,  
“Good,” Steve said before they all turned to Victor,  
“Yes follow me,” he said turning and walking up the stairs to his castle where they entered into the throne room,  
“The upper levels hold your rooms which have been labeled by my servants, the dining room is beyond the throne room, the occult to the left, and the war room to the right, and the kitchen branches off from the dining room, I shall be attending to some matters of the people feel free to explore the place,” Victor said before turning and walking out.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Carol Danvers walked into the room with her label and saw a generic room with some nice furniture all draped in green, but a knock quickly came to the door, Carol turned to see Steve Rogers,  
“Hey Steve,” Carol said  
“Hey Carol,” Steve said before walking into her room,  
“Let me guess our room’s are the same?” Carol asked  
“Yeah, was it just me or were you on edge during the time Doom was with us?” Steve responded   
“No duh he’s Doctor Doom!” Carol answered  
“You scared Carol?” Steve asked kinda laughing   
“It doesn’t matter if I’m scared it’s Doom you always gotta be at least a little cautious with him,” Carol explained,  
“So are you gonna leave this team?” Steve asked  
“No cause I trust you and if I’m right you’re gonna need all the help you can get against whatever Doom has in store,” Carol explained.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Bruce Banner walked into his room and took a deep breath,  
“We’re really staying?” Hulk asked  
“Yeah why not?” Bruce responded chuckling   
“Us on team doesn’t end well,” Hulk pointed out  
“Yeah but we’ve been doing good ever since Betty, and her second joined us so why not try?” asked Bruce  
“Just saying,” Hulk said,  
“Aw look you two getting along,” a new voice said, Bruce turned to see Betty standing in the door in the jumpsuit she wore as Red She Hulk smiling   
“Is your roommate happy about this?” Bruce asked  
“Considering the fact she doesn’t respect anyone here no she’s not,” Betty said  
“We’ll get through this like we always do,” Bruse said grabbing her by the waist  
“Together,” Betty said as they began to kiss.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Laura walked into her room as a smell that matched the Arthurian architecture flooded her senses until she heard something, popping her claws and turning to face the intruder she was greeted with Patrick Mulligan aka Toxin with a Symbiote covered hand   
“What’s up Pat,” she said lowering her hands  
“Just wondering, you seem on edge kid,” he said as the suit retreated   
“You’re calling me kid?” She asked chuckling  
“Yeah I’m older than you,” Patrick said  
“I’m the older hero,” she said  
“Yeah like that matters,” Patrick said.  
“How long have you been a hero?” Laura asked after a long pause  
“Just over a month,” Patrick responded   
“Wow you realize you probably hold the record for faster time from starting as a hero to becoming an Avenger?” Laura pointed out  
“That is weird,” Patrick said  
“Anyways we’re gonna go,” Patrick said  
“See you around,” Laura said.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Jane Foster stood on one of the many balconies of Doom’s castle looking out over Latveria when footsteps came, she turned to see Scott Lang  
“Hey Ant-Man,” she said   
“Hey Valk what are you doing here?” Scott asked  
“Just thinking, you?” Jane responded  
“Walking around I don’t really trust doom yet,” Scott said  
“Same we just have to hope for the best and be prepared,” Valkyrie answered.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Charles Xavier stood on a mountain top looking out over Krakoa,  
“You don’t like this?” Xavier asked  
“It’s too soon for us to be involved in the affairs of humanity,” Erik said as he walked up  
“You doubt me?” Xavier asked  
“I doubt the others fortitude, now she’s in the world, tomorrow this nation is gone,” Erik said  
“Trust me we need her there for the plan,” Xavier said, placing his hand on Erik’s shoulder.


	3. Homefront

The Maker walked into a victorian era styled room where a man sat in a giant red chair,  
“You wished to see me?” Maker asked  
“Yes, I need you to put a little team together, and keep the new Avengers busy,” the man said  
“And where am I to find people willing to clash with the most powerful team on earth?” Maker asked  
“Trust me I think they’ll make themselves known, now go,” the man said before the door opened allowing him to leave.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Steve Rogers stood in front of the war table in Castle Doom, it showed the whole world with attack pings, but one stood out in Nevada, pressing some buttons the map zoomed in to see footage of the Wrecking Crew, Absorbing Man, and Titania wrecking the city,  
“Avengers to the War Room,” he said pressing the intercom button.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Crossbones, Taskmaster, Death Shield, Jagged Bow, Blood Spider, Finesse, and Black Ant watched as Captain Marvel, Dr. Doom, Valkyrie, and a jet departed from the Latverian Castle Hanger,  
“Alright, Finesse, Blood Spider shut down the computer, Jagged Bow keep watch the rest of you with me,” Crossbones ordered as he, Taskmaster, Death Shield and Black Ant slid down the hill.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Patrick Mulligan sat in his hotel room bouncing a ball off the wall when his Avenger communicator began pinging, summoning Toxin on his arm he stretched it over to the drawer it was in and found it, bringing it back Patrick activated it  
“Avengers Assemble in the War Room,” the voice of Captain America said,  
“Are we going?” Toxin asked  
“Yeah I guess we are,” Patrick said getting up and walking outside going to a place no one would see them before transforming,  
“Uh you got any ideas how to get there?” Patrick asked  
“Maybe here,” Toxin said conjuring wings onto their back, they then began to flap and they began to fly,  
“Cool.” Patrick whispered.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Laura was leaning against a wall next to a window in Castle Doom, she then took a deep breath catching a hint of something outside, popping her hand claws she opened the window and stepped onto the roof before she began to scale it. She reached one of the corner towers of castle doom where she saw a man in a blue jumpsuit with red lines in the shape of a spider with a strange backpack and tubes connecting to items in his wrists, and Finesse the daughter of Taskmaster, Laura then used her enhanced abilities to jump onto the tower,  
“I don’t recall you being on the Avengers,” Laura said  
“Finish the job,” the Spider-Man wannabe said, grabbing knives from his belt, as Finesse left.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Scott Lang flipped a coin in his hand on a balcony of Castle Doom, when a noise came from behind, turning he saw Taskmaster standing there sword and shield in hands,  
“Hey Tony, how have you been?” Scott asked  
“Good Scott you?” Taskmaster responded  
“Fine,” Scott said before shrinking down, only to get tackled by someone the two landing on the railing, letting Scott see it was Eric O'grady in his Black Ant suit,  
“Nice to see you Eric,” Scott said  
“You to Scott,” Eric said before they charged toward each other.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Steve Rogers walked through the mess hall of Castle Doom when something began hitting the walls behind him, he ducked to see Death Shield’s shield fly over him, he got up and assumed a fighting stance to fight Death Shield who stood there with Crossbones,  
“Alright who’s first,” Steve asked, taunting them.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Patrick landed a bit outside of Castle Doom and began walking til Toxin took over having them jump out of the way, shooting a web toward the attacker, Toxin the ran over seeing a tied up man in a black and orange version of Hawkeye Toxin then made a blade and crouched,  
“You wanna talk?” Toxin asked.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Laura Kinney was thrown through a window into a stone wall, as Finesse and the Spider-Man wanna be, landed in front of her Laura then popped her claws and got up to go again, both charging her and continuing an assault she couldn’t keep up with until the Spider-Man wanna be shot her in the head.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
‘Well this is a real rock and hard place,” Scott Lang thought as he and Eric O’grady grew back to normal size, Scott back handing the man before Taskmaster kicked him away, Scott then shrunk again and bolted for an uppercut, but Eric stopped him and the two began fighting again.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Steve Rogers blocked a massive hit from Crossbones with Death Shield’s shield, before bashing him with it and kicking him away, only for Death Shield to tackle him into the wall and begin beating him down till something caught his hand, Steve and Death Shield looked to see Toxin standing there holding a web that was responsible for stopping Death Shield’s fist, Steve then punched him in the face as hard as he could knocking the mercenary out,  
“Nice to see you two,” Steve said  
“Better late than never right?” Toxin commented, Crossbones then got up  
“Secure Death Shield then find the others, I’ll deal with him,” Captain America ordered, which Toxin followed by webbing the mercenary up before leaving.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Toxin ran through Castle Doom until Laura flew through a wall above him and landed with a massive hole in her head which was already healing as she tore it out,  
“Hey, need help?” Toxin asked  
“Funny now let’s go kid,” Laura said before jumping back up, Toxin the made one hand into a blade and joined her, to see a girl that looked young in a white and black jump suit holding two sticks, and a man in a terrible Spider-Man suit with a backpack and stupid amount of tubes and a knife,  
“Who are you two?” Toxin asked  
“Names Finess Daughter of Taskmaster, and this is Bloodspider,” the girl introduced, before charging at Laura well Toxin ran for Bloodspider.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Scott flew into a wall after getting kicked in the head by Taskmaster who was holding his sword to the man’s throat,  
“What are you waiting for?” Scott asked  
“That,” Taskmaster said before raising his blade,  
“Mental note beat you up when I get back,” Scott joked but the attack never came since Steve rammed into Taskmaster and began fighting the mercenary allowing Scott to jump and shrink, punching Eric in the face  
“So you got back up no matter,” Eric said before charging, Scott dodged and kicked him in the ribs before smashing him into the ground and throwing him into a wall, Scott then threw a growth disk at him, causing the former Antman to grow before hitting the wall, Scott then grew to as big as he could in this area before smashing the man into the ground multiple times reducing his robotic body to circuitry,  
“See you next time Scott,” he said before life left the android’s eyes. Scott shrunk back to normal size and turned to see Steve knock Taskmaster out.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Laura kicked Finesse into a wall before going for the kill but a red web stopped her, she turned to see Toxin standing over Bloodspider  
“You did it,” Toxin said as the suit revealed Patrick  
“She’ll be back out there sooner or later,” Laura said  
“It’s not like death will keep her down any longer,” Patrick pointed out,  
“Fine just this once,” Laura said, sheathing her claws and dropping the unconscious body.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Steve Rogers shook the hand of a S.H.I.E.L.D agent that lead the team sent to pick up the mercs,  
“Be careful with Eric he’s still out there,” Scott pointed out  
“You on edge?” Laura asked as she chewed some gum  
“Ever since he became a robot, he’s been harder to deal with,” Scott explained  
“Don’t worry Mr. Lang we took every precaution,” the agent said before leaving. As the Quinjet left Carol, Doom, Valkyrie, Red She Hulk and Hulk landed nearby,  
“What did we miss?” Carol asked  
“Just a merc attack, and Toxin pulling off a great save,” Steve explained  
“Wish I could have seen that,” Red She Hulk said chuckling.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Crossbones sat in the Quinjet waiting when all of a sudden something stopped it, getting up he looked to see dead pilot,  
“Hey Rumlow you know what happened?” a voice asked,  
“What, Where?” Crossbones said jumping back  
“Your shoulder dummy,” the voice said, Crossbones looked to see a small cyber ant on his shoulder,  
“Eric?” he asked  
“Yeah,” the ant said  
“Get me the key and let’s get out of here,” Crossbones ordered  
“Fine give me sec,” the ant said before crawling off and shortly returning with a key which he used to unlock Crossbones cuffs, Crossbones then hit the drawbridge button it opened to reveal a hologram of the Maker standing there,  
“Hello Rumlow, O’Grady,” it said  
“Hey Richards you do this?” Crossbones asked walking down the drawbridge  
“Indeed, I’m sorry I could not be there myself but I am here to make an offer,” the Maker explained,  
“What kind of deal?” the two asked.


	4. Power Class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this but I was working on others so the middle is a little rushed, but for some establishing stuff, in this world She-Hulk is the strongest woman in the world no questions asked, and all major marvel events but Empyre and any that come out as I write happened.

Ripely Ryan sat in a bar drinking to her heart's content as everyone was forced to obey her thanks to her new powers, when a man walked in wearing a formal suit,   
“Who are you?” she asked changing her outfit to match his in style  
“Someone who seeks a favour,” the man said offering his hand.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Carol Danvers was in the gym in Castle Doom beating on a titanium reinforced punching bag yet still each of her hits sent the bag flying a bit,  
“I take it you're a fan of the personalized equipment?” Doom inquired  
“Helps me train better,” Carol said punch the bag 50 times in a second,  
“Good,” Doom said before the speakers came on  
“Attention all Avengers assemble in the meeting room now,” the voice of Steve said, Carol then stopped and used her super speed to remove the Sports Tape on her hands in a second before her and Doom left.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Carol, Doom, Laura, Scott, Bruce, Betty, and Valkyrie walked into the war room to see Steve standing behind the table,  
“Avengers, we’ve gotten readings that the Wrecking Crew is on the move again,” Steve explained  
“Let the lesser heroes beat them,” Doom said  
“That’s not how we roll Victor, where are they heading?” Carol asked  
“They’ll be in Las Vegas within the hour,” Steve explained  
“Ok, Victor, Valk, Bruce, Betty with me, the rest of you on standby,” Carol ordered, to which everyone nodded and Steve smiled.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Victor Von Doom passed around the jet as it flew, the others were also preparing Red She Hulk curling a custom 100 ton dumbbell, Hulk sitting quietly, Valkyrie forming and unmaking weapons, as Captain Marvel piloted the jet,  
“Avengers get ready for drop in 10 seconds,” she said pressing a button and standing up walking to the opening ramp, they then jumped out all landing behind the Wrecking Crew,  
“Alright Wrecking Crew we can do this the easy way or the hard way!” she yelled blasting a laser past the head of the Wrecker  
“So the Mighty Avengers have graced with their presence,” The Wrecker said, the two teams then charged one another.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Red She Hulk dodged a punch throw by Titania,  
“I’ve gone toe to toe with the real deal She-Hulk wanna be,” Titania taunted before Red She Hulk kicked her in the abs, punching her twice,  
“Well you still aren’t the Strongest Woman in the World,” Red She Hulk said throwing a punch only for Titania to catch it,  
“Neither are you,” Titania said before throwing a punch sending the Hulk flying.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Hulk threw Absorbing Man off, the man landed on the ground, causing his green skin to become rock like,  
“You ready to fight Hulk?” Absorbing Man asked  
“We know how this ends Creed,” Hulk said, cracking his neck before they charged and jumped.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Jane Foster used a sword to block the Wrecker’s crowbar,  
“News flash little girl, I’m a real deal,” the Wrecker said  
“You’re the real deal, please,” Jane said, enhancing her helmet and head butting him, breaking nose, then making brass knuckles and sending a massive punch.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Victor Von Doom made a shield to block Thunderball’s wrecking ball,  
“Dr. Franklin, why is a man like you pursuing something so useless?” Doom asked  
“Cause this is fun,” Thunderball said before punching the shield to no avail.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Carol Danvers smashed Bulldozer into the ground before blasting Piledriver away, she then smashed Bulldozer into the ground three times over, she then dashed over knocking out Piledriver.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Betty caught herself and blocked Titania’s attack before kneeing her and sending three punches to the face, before kicking her allowing the female Hulk to throw a rock at the woman knocking her out.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Jane stabbed the Wrecker in the back with a spear, before pulling it out making it into a mace and smashing him across the face, knocking him out.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Hulk smiled as Absorbing Man tried to get up only for him to smash the man into the ground three times over ending their clash.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Dr. Doom blocked the attack of Thunderball, before activating a spell that relished a torrent of flame breathing him down.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Carol Danvers looked at the captured Wrecking Crew, as the S.H.I.E.L.D Agents began carting them away,  
“Well that was fun,” Carol said stretching,  
“We should return,” Doom said  
“Don’t yeah I got to hit the gym,” Red She Hulk said flexing  
“When back Bruce and Betty take over,” Hulk said  
“Eh I’m sure me a tiny can come to an agreement,” Red She Hulk said  
“You all fought well,” Valkyrie explained.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Absorbing Man sat in the S.H.I.E.L.D transport whistling when suddenly the vehicle stopped,  
“Mary get up,” he said pushing his wife  
“What is it Carl?” Titania asked,  
“I don’t know but can you break these?” Absorbing Man asked  
“If I had a free lym sure,” Titania joked, referring to their full body restraints  
“I believe I can help with that,” a new voice said as the Maker walked in,  
“What’s the catch?” Absorbing Man asked  
“I need your help with something,” the Maker explained.


	5. Family Matters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to specify but Laura's suit is the X-Force one.

Enchantress sat atop a sad excuse for a throne, but still living it up eating grapes, and drinking hard ale, before a shadowy figure walked forward smiling,  
“Hello Amora,” he said throwing the head of one of her undead guards to his feet  
“Who are you, to stand in the presence of Asgardia’s greatness sorceress?” Enchantress asked  
“You know me, and I require your assistance for a scheme me and some associates are plotting,” the man explained,  
“And how would I gain from this plan?” Amora asked,  
“You would have Asgard, not this sad excuse for a kingdom,” the man said  
“Well now that is a deal I like the sound of that, what do you need?” Amora asked.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
James Howlett walked along a small path in Krakoa sniffing the air he knew someone was there,  
“Alright come out,” James said, popping his claws  
“Hello father,” his son Akihiro, better known as Daken, said walking out   
“Akihiro why are you here?” James asked  
“Krakoa is open to all mutants correct?” Akihiro asked sarcastically  
“Yes, but you said you di-,” James began before he got wrapped up in something.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Laura Kinney cut the head off a Doombot with her feet claws, before jumping into two more stabbing them in the chest, before the room shut down, and she smelled Boris the servant of Doom,  
“What is it?” she asked retracting her claws  
“You have a message from one Charles Exavier,” the old man said handing her a small device, she took it pressing a button which revealed a holographic version of the professor, helmet and all,  
“Hello Laura, I felt obligated to tell you that Logan has been captured,” Charles explained  
“If you wish to know more, meet me on Krakoa, and do feel welcome to bring your friends,” he said before the recording ended.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Laura, Scott, and Patrick, all in costume, walked through the portal to Krakoa, well she may have wanted to bring some people with more power but Carol was fighting the Black Order as they tried to resurrect Thanos, Steve was fighting Kang through time, Doom was busy governing a country, the hulks were having some Husband/Wife time, and Valkyrie was ushering souls to their afterlives, so she was stuck with Ant-Man and a newbie, Exavier was waiting for them on the other side,  
“Hello Laura, Scott, Mr. Mulligan,” he said  
“What do you know about where Logan is?” Laura asked growling   
“First why not we walk and ta-” Exavier began before Patrick made a sword,   
“Get out of our heads,” Patrick growled, Laura then realized that Exavier was playing with their heads,  
“Very well, I know little, but go here,” Exavier explained, handing them a card for a fortune teller in Russia, he then nodded and walked away, Laura then touched the portal, it closed and reopened and they all then walked through the portal.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Laura, Scott, and Patrick walked through the snowy streets of a russian city, until they found the building entering they saw a woman in a white cloak, sitting behind a table with a crystal ball,  
“Are you a fortune teller?” Laura asked in Russian, since she was forced to learn it,  
“Yes I am,” the cloaked woman responded in english, all then sat down,  
“I’m looking for... my father,” Laura said with some hesitation, the woman then put her hands on the crystal ball  
“I see many things a bright world, a great war, a new crisis, a king coming, a queen being seated, friends betraying you, a small horror, an evil reborn, an old enemy back for more, a company of evil, an incentive to change, a time of peace, a great evil, a mislead people, and many new enemies and allies, but your answer lies in the place, your father’s story began,” the woman says, all then looked at each other before leaving.  
“So where did Logan’s story begin?” Patrick asked, to which Scott shrugged  
“Canada.” Laura said, popping her hand claws.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Laura, landed from a jump, well they weren’t sure of what the fortune teller meant, her best guess was where his bones were coated in metal, so that meant Weapon X, Patrick with Toxin fulling on landed, as Scott grew back to full size, Laura then began sniffing the air as they began looking.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
James awoke strapped to a vertical table with metal binding his wrists and ankles,  
“Hey dad,” Daken said, Logan looked to see a man in a black and red version of James’ most iconic suit but he had strange gauntlets on,  
“What do you want, Akihiro?” Logan asked popping his claws trying to get off the table,  
“Something only you can give me father,” Daken said standing up.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Toxin kicked down the door to a Weapon X facility, all three knew that even if he wasn’t here, they could probably find it if need be, Laura, and Scott then followed him in as the lights turned on,  
“I smell something other than dust,” Laura said as they began to move through the cold war era base, most of the rooms were old and decrepit but still they kept looking around.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Akihiro walked into a room where several scientists, and security guards with elephant trank rounds,  
“Prep my father for the procedure,” he said to the young female head scientist, Sophie Brown,  
“And what about our side of the deal?” Sophie asked  
“On my mother’s grave my father will be yours,” Akihiro said bowing to her,  
“Also you might wanna know that X-23 has come, with some friends,” Sophie said gesturing him to a screen with Laura, Ant-man and a symbiote,  
“Well I can’t say she isn’t playing fair right friend?” Akihiro asked to a red haired man in the corner of the room,  
“This should get good,” the man said as something covered his body and face in red liquid.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Laura, Scott, and Patrick walked along a small bridge, when the door on the other side opened and Daken walked out,  
“X-23 how’s X23_4GAB?” he asked  
“Gabrielle is fine, and it’s Laura,” Laura responded popping her claws, as Scott and Patrick got ready to fight,  
“Alright, Cletus?” Daken asked as red liquid weapons emerged and Carnage jumped over him, Patrick then jumped up tackling the evil symbiote to the wall where they began to fight. Daken then assumed a stance taunting, Laura who jumped at him as Scott shrunk down.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Scott grew in front of the machine Logan was locked into,  
“Hey Scott,” Logan said,  
“Hey Logan, having family problems?” Scott asked  
“Eh, it could be worse,” Logan said  
“Alright well I’m gonna smash this thing and let you out,” Scott said making a rock grow and going for the terminal,  
“Stop!” Logan yelled  
“Why?” Scott asked.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Toxin did a backflip away from an axe made by Carnage,  
“I thought my son would actually fight me,” Carnage taunted,  
‘He’s right we need to fight,’ Toxin said in their head,  
‘I’m thinking we can’t match him in skill yet..,’ Patrick thought  
‘But I can,’ Toxin said, taking control and making multiple weapons before charging forward.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Laura jumped into a spin kick which Daken blocked with his massive gauntlets, before reassuming his fighting stance, popping his claws,  
“Those aren’t your claws,” Laura said  
“How’d you figure it out?” Daken asked  
“We all feel pain when we pop our claws, so we all try to keep it to minimum in combat, but you’ve sheathed and popped them at least 3 times already,” Laura explained charging, Daken dogged her strike kicking her threw the door, smart X-23, very smart, but that won’t save you from the hurt I’m about to give you,” Daken said charging in swing only for Laura to throw him over her, causing him to hit a wall, Daken rolled back into fight, but as they clashed Laura proved the better fighter, as she evaded his attacks and kicked him through the window causing him to land on the machine that Logan was hooked up to, he was then shocked, before dropping, this freed Logan.  
“Logan are you ok?” Laura asked running down to see him as Toxin threw Carnage through a wall, and the head scientist ran to Daken’s side,  
“What have you done Laura?” Logan accused getting off the table,  
“I saved you,” Laura said  
“And doomed your brother,” Logan responded,  
“What do you mean?” Laura asked, looking to see Daken, Carnage, and the Head Scientist leaving.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Patrick walked toward the others as Toxin retreated off his face thankful to have control of his body back,  
“What do you mean doomed?” Laura asked  
“He told me everything, when he was brought back, his X Gen was inactive, and the only way to activate it was to introduce it to the same mutation,” Logan explained  
“So that’s why he wasn’t using his claws, and why he wanted you,” Laura said  
“Yeah he needed me for once,” Logan said before beginning to leave,  
“We should go after Carnage,” Toxin said  
“No in fact never take over my body again,” Patrick explained  
“Why?” Toxin asked  
“We had a deal you get 2 hours,” Patrick said  
“He would have killed us Knull’s made him too powerful,” Toxin explained  
“Even so we beat him together, we’re a team,” Patrick said  
“Your not willing to do what needs to be done,” Toxin said  
“We don’t kill,” Patrick said  
“Why not,” Toxin asked, to which Patrick just forced him back in,  
“Are you two good?” Scott asked  
“We’ll be fine,” Patrick growled before they all left.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Akhiro screamed in anger as he punched a tree as Cletus and Sophie watched him,  
“Akhiro relax, I have a sample of Wolverine’s DNA, we can use it to activate your mutation,” Sophie said,  
“I promised you the DNA to make a new clone if you use it you lose that clone,” Akhiro responded turing to her,  
“You’re more important than that,” Sophie said placing a hand on his face since his mask was off now,  
“Hate to break up the moment but a city types watching us,” Cletus said gesturing to the Maker who was now standing there,  
“What do you want?” Akhiro asked  
“I believe I can help you two, in exchange for some help,” the Maker said  
“What kind of help?” Akhiro asked.


End file.
